The Mysterious Locket
by jenn-is-me
Summary: Harry is sitting at the Great Lake when he finds a mysterious locket. Could it be true that it is the secret to how his parents came together? R&R PLZ! :D
1. Chapter 1

The Mysterious Locket

**Hey, ok, this story just popped in my head and I am sorry for the shortness! If you want me to make more chpters, just let me know and I'll do my best! Thank you for reading and please review! :D **

**Oh, and don't forget to play nice! **

**;D :D ;) **

Jenn-is-me

Harry Potter sat under a tree at the Great Lake thinking, just thinking. He thought about everything in his past, and wondered what happened with everything in the past before he himself. Harry Potter wanted to know what happened between his parents and why they had hated each other. Most of all, he wanted to know what happened to make them get together.

He pulled out a locket he had found back in his fourth year at Hogwarts. When he was in the Triwizard Tournament and had to go into the Lake itself. He had found a locket underneath the water's surface. He couldn't open it, but not like how he couldn't open the Horcrux locket. It was more like it was sealed with a magic so light that no evil or anything could penetrate it. It was silver, real silver, with gold initials on the front of it. L.E. That was written on the front, the initials of someone who had put this in the lake. Someone who was never forgotten, but wasn't there anymore…..

* * *

Lily Evans sat under her favorite tree outside of the Hogwarts grounds. It was a beautiful summer's day, but she never thought she could see a worse day. She had just found her boyfriend of now three years cheating on her. Amos Diggory wasn't worth her time, she tried to convince herself this, but she couldn't bring herself to hate him.

He had hurt her, yes, but Lily wasn't one who could hate someone. She wasn't like that. She was a good, bright person. Tears welled in her eyes as she clutched her locket. Her beautiful locket that Amos had given to her, ensuring that he would never hurt her, never cheat on her. _So much for that promise,_ Lily thought bitterly. Her heart was hurt, bruised, but it wasn't completely termonated. She had suspected he wasn't completely loyal for a while now, but she had never thought he woud actually go and snog some girl right in front of her in the middle of the hallway right after class.

It had hurt her, it truly had. She was literally a random girl. They had been quietly discussing, well, ok, they were fighting slightly, and he just barrelled away and kissed the first girl he saw. Lily sat there, thinking about what had happened.

**FLASHBACK**

"No, if you would just listen-" Amos cut Lily off by pushing her hand away roughly and violently walking away. Lily sighed and followed her boyfriend. He had taken to doing this a lot recently.

She turned the corner he had just passed and stopped immediately at the sight. Her boyfriend grabbed some random girl from the crowd of people and started snogging her feircly. The girl looked stunned, but soon kissed him back with equal passion. Lily was stunned. A few people were looking shocked, but many were whistling or encouraging them.

Lily ran away from them as fast as she could, which is pretty fast, and just pushed past anyone who tried to stop her. She stopped at the nearest labortory and started to cry by the sink. She put a strong locking spell on the sink and stayed in there for a few hours. Until she heard her best friend's voice sound outside the door.

"Lily, open up! It's me, Alice! Lily! It's ok, just open the door! I know you're in there! ...Lils?" her voice became softer and softer as she spoke.

Lily sniffed, stood up, and leet her friend in. Alice came in with a plate of food and a comforting look.

"Are you ok, Lils? I heard what happened. He wasn't good enough for you anyway," she said, sitting down on the floor next to Lily and handing her the plate of food. She handed her a bunch of chocolate also and Lily sent her a questioning glance. "Chocolate cures everything! Well, that's what Remus told me," she said, grinning at Lily, who smiled back.

"There we go! See, you're seeling better already!" Alice said, hugging Lily close. "If you need any help, I'll be right by you, unless you want me to leave, because I'll do that," Alice continued rambling until Lily smiled at her.

"Ally, it's fine, really, I just need some time to cool off for a bit and think, ok?" Lily said to her best friend, who nodded, gave Lily one last reassuring squeeze, and left silently without another word.

Lily had sat there a little while longer, then got up and left the bathroom and to the lake...

**END FLASHBACK**

Lily wiped away the tears that had started to spill over while she thought. She sniffed quietly and watched the sun go down over the horizon. She smiled slightly and hugged the locket with her hands before tapping it with her wand, thinking:

_This locket holds my hurt heart, it will stay unlocked until it is found by someone worthy, when they find me, this locket will lock forever, concealing my old heart that never survived, but will always be remembered. _

Lily then took a deep breath and threw the locket into the depths of the lake, watching it sink lower and lower to the bottom. She felt as if a great weight had just been lifted off her shoulders and closed her eyes as she leaned back against the tree peacefully.

"LIly, are you ok?" came the voice of James Potter. Lily looked up to see his concerned face. She felt her heart fly, and she knew that he was the right coice all along. All of those times she had despised him and turned him down, she had never noticed how his smile lit up her day, how his cocky attitude made her feel like she was flying above the world and it's troubles.

"You know what, James? I feel perfectly fine," she said, and before he could say anything, she kissed him.

And the locket locked forever.

* * *

Harry shook his head and stashed the beautiful locket into the pocket of his robes, just as Ginny called out to him.

"Harry, it's time to get moving! Come on, honey!" she said as she came up behind him.

They never knew it, but sometimes the biggest mysteries and secrets lay in the smallest, most insignificant little things.

...like a locket full of love...

* * *

**So, how was it? Did you like it? Did you hate it? PLEASE TELL ME, I MUST KNOW! **

**Seriously, please review! This was just a little thingy that came to my head. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue with this story, but if you guys want me to, just tell me so and I'll see what I can do. HAHA I feel so professional! **

**LOL AS IF! **

**Ok, so I will personally like love you if you review this story for me! Unless you say something really creepy, then it might be difficult for me to love you! AHHHHH NO CREEPY REVIEWS PLEASE! Ok, truth be told, I don't think I can love u because of a review, but I will deeply appreciate you reviewing! **

**THANK YOU SOO MUCH! **

**4what I have no idea at the moment for, so whatever! **

**TELL ME IF YOU THINK THIS STORY IS LAME, JUST PLEASE TELL ME THE TRUTH! AHHHHH NO LIES! **

**REMEMBER: RANDOM COMMENTS ARE DEEPLY APPRECIATED AND ACCEPTED WHEN YOU REVIEW... IF YOU REVIEW! **

**MY RANDOM SENTANCE FOR AS OF NOW: **

**I had this purple elephant named Carl and he peed on my guinea named Pig, who barfed on my turkey sanwhich, that ate me because it was hungry! **

**Thank you, thank you**

**Please note: most of my random sentances are not true, do NOT believ ALL of them! :D LOL, SERIOUS MOMENT! **

**Ok, well, that's it, thank you if you are going to review and if you don't then... WHY DON'T YOU LIKE ME? :'( **

**OK, WELL, BYEZ! HAVE FUN IN WHEREVER! **

**HAVE A GREAT SUMMER/WINTER/YEAR/LIFE/FALL/TRIP/SPRING/JUMP/WHATEVER U WANT TO DO! **

**BYEZ! **

***~oreo~***


	2. Sequel Notice

**HEYY! IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED YET, I HAVE WRITTEN THE SEQUEL! **

**plese read it! **

**tell me what you think about it! **

**please and thank you! **

**The title of the sequel is: **

**The Mermaid's Promise**

**_thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! I hope you like/ liked it/ them! _**

**_UNTIL NEXT TIME... _**

**_BYEZ! _**

**_*~Oreo!~*_**


End file.
